


Day 11: "What is love?"

by Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet



Series: Valentine's Fic a Day 2017 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Classroom Party, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Teacher Kira Yukimura, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet/pseuds/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet
Summary: Stiles should have known better than to let his children be in Kira’s class for first grade...Case in point, Stiles and Derek have magically found themselves “voluntarily” chaperoning every class party for the entire school year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here we have Day 11. I was uncomfortable writing the original Day 11 prompt, so I found this one instead, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Your OTP having to chaperone their child’s school valentine’s day party. The children are given a fun activity to write down “what they think love is” on a paper heart to pin on the wall. Your OTP decides take a peek at what their child wrote. Both can’t help but smile when they see “Love is… Person A and B.”[x](http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/139220411990/your-otp-having-to-chaperone-their-childs-school)
> 
> As always, I don't own Teen Wolf or any of their characters, and this is only for fun not profit.

Stiles should have known better than to let his children be in Kira’s class for first grade. He should have told the principle that it was a conflict of interest. Kira was their aunt after all, how unbiased could she really be? In the end, the fact that Kira was pack and her presence would help Gidget maintain her control won out over the fact that Kira being the twins’ teacher inevitably meant that Derek and Stiles would be sucked into double PTO duty. Case in point, Stiles and Derek have magically found themselves “voluntarily” chaperoning every class party for the entire school year.

Stiles is currently wrangling Nicky into his coat and backpack while attempting to balance three dozen cupcakes in one hand while Derek is attempting to simultaneously re-glue the horn on Gidget’s Valentine’s Box and prevent further damage to the unicorn as Gidge runs around half-shifted crying in despair over the destruction of Fluffy the Unicorn, which was a direct result of _Fluffy_ being swung around by his horn. They are officially ten minutes late, and Kira is going to kill them.

Somehow, they manage to make it into the car with everyone _and_ everything, and they make it to the school two minutes before the bell rings. When Stiles walks into the classroom to trade Kira the cupcakes for the list of supplies still needed for the party he is greeted with a look from Mrs. Yukimura (Scott took Kira’s last name, continuing the family tradition that her father started) that somehow both communicates, “I am not impressed,” as well as, “I am not surprised.”

Stiles and Derek end up having to go to five different stores just to get all of the decorations and supplies for various craft stations that Kira has planned. To be fair, Stiles was supposed to go get the list from Kira a week ago and three of the five stores are small family businesses that were closed so the owners could attend their own children’s Valentine’s Day Parties, but still.

The party is scheduled for pretty early in the day, the school district has elected to have all of the Valentine’s Day parties on Friday, February 10th since it’s a half-day anyway, rather than having the parties in the middle of the week on Tuesday. Derek loves the plan because he thinks it will help Gidget and Nicky feel more special when they get to bring cupcakes to school on their birthday. Stiles just thinks it means he has to order more cupcakes, but he also knows that Derek is secretly relieved to be able to attend the Valentine’s Party without having to leave the flower shop in Kaitlyn’s hands on the busiest day of the year.

Stiles and Derek, along with one of the PTO moms, decorate the classroom and set up the craft stations while Kira and her para Tod have the class at recess. Derek can hear the excited swarm of children coming the minute the doors to the playground open, easily picking out his children’s heartbeats, quickly followed by the sound of Kira’s own heartbeat. He uses this connection to his pack members to move from where he was hanging streamers across the doorway just before the door swings open.

The parents stand back while Mrs. Yukimura and Mr. Tod instruct the students to return to their desks before taking one group at a time to their bags to retrieve their Valentines and their Valentine’s Boxes. Once all of the students have their Valentines and their boxes they are split into three groups to start the rotation through the stations. Group one starts out with Derek and Mr. Tod at the flower station, where they each make at least one bouquet of tissue paper flowers to give to someone for Valentine’s Day. Group two starts with the other classroom parent, whose name is Missy, where each of them is handed a paper heart that they are instructed to write the meaning of love on. The third and final group is instructed to place their Valentines in their classmates’ boxes before going to see Mr. Stiles, to get their plate of snacks and cup of punch. Mrs. Yukimura walks around the room and helps where she is needed, while also taking pictures for her classroom website.

Once all of the groups have made it through all three of the stations, Kira turns on some child-appropriate dance music as Stiles, Derek, and Mr. Tod move the desks to the edges of the room to clear the floor. Once the students have their things packed up for the day, they are allowed to dance, do puzzles, or just sit and visit for the fifteen minutes left in the school day.

Gidget is dancing at the front of the room with Jordyn and Mike, while Nicky is sitting in the corner putting together the most complicated puzzle in the room. Nicky has acquired himself a little fan club sitting around him watching on in awe.

During stations, Stiles had noticed that both Gidget and even Nicky had needed help from Kira with several of the words that they wanted to put on their hearts, and he can’t fight the curiosity any longer. Stiles knows that his heart must be making some pretty impressive noises at what he is reading on his children’s hearts, and his theory is confirmed in less than five seconds.

Derek steps up behind Stiles and places his hands on his husband’s shoulders, giving them a comforting squeeze, “What’s wrong?” Derek all but breathes the question into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles shakes his head, covering his mouth with one hand and pointing with the other, “Not wrong, right.”

Derek takes a closer look at the heart that Stiles is pointing at, and he instantly recognizes the messy scrawl as that belonging to Nicky. The words read, “Love is family picnics where you can be you.” Derek can feel his heart melting at the words, knowing the real meaning behind them. Family picnic is the code phrase for full moon nights in the preserve with the pack, and they always remind the kids that with them ‘you can be you’ meaning, not only that they don’t have to hide being a werewolf from pack, but also that they are free to just _be_ , whatever that might look like at any given moment.

When Derek moves his eyes back to Stiles, Stiles points at a second heart before Derek has the chance to say anything. The heart is filled with an equally familiar, yet significantly neater, scrawl which belongs to Gidget, and it reads, “Love is the way that Daddy looks at Poppy when he thinks Poppy doesn’t know he is looking, and the way that Poppy looks at Daddy when he knows that Daddy doesn’t know he is looking.” Derek can feel Stiles eyes on him, even in this moment, and Gidge is right, Derek always knows with Stiles is looking at him, Stiles heart always gives him away.

Before Derek has the chance to tell Stiles as much, he hears Kira coming up behind them. Kira snaps a picture of her Alpha Pair, for the pack scrapbook that she started a few years back, and then she says, “You two are doing so well with them. They definitely know what love is, because they receive so much of it.”

The bell ringing to signal the end of the day saves Stiles and Derek from having to find a reply, and they part ways to collect a child each. If Stiles hugs Gidget a little tighter than normal, and if Derek keeps his nose buried in Nicky’s neck scenting him for a few seconds longer than normal, well, no one needs to know but them, besides, Gidget and Nicky just hug and scent their parents right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr here](http://kiti-the-warrior-poet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
